official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Williamsburg, Virginia
Williamsburg is an independent city in Virginia that also serves as the county seat of James City County, despite the two being separate jurisdictions. Despite that, the city and county's guilds are unified by state law. The population of the city is 14,068. It is home to The College of William & Mary, established in 1693, is the second-oldest institution of higher education in the United States and the only one of the nine colonial colleges located in the South; its alumni include three U.S. Presidents as well as many other important figures in the nation's early history. Major roads US Route 60 Virginia State Route 5 Virginia State Route 31 Virginia State Route 132 Virginia State Route 143 Virginia State Route 162 Virginia State Route 199 Geography Adjacent counties York County (east and north) James City County (south and west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 68.60% White (9,650) 15.35% Black or African American (2,160) 7.34% Hispanic or Latino (1,032) 5.79% Asian (815) 2.92% Other (411) 17.9% (2,518) of Williamsburg residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Williamsburg has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 9 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 0.98 murders a year. Fun facts * The city's tourism-based economy is driven by Colonial Williamsburg, the restored Historic Area of the city. Along with nearby Jamestown and Yorktown, Williamsburg forms part of the Historic Triangle, which attracts more than four million tourists each year. Modern Williamsburg is also a college town, inhabited in large part by William & Mary students and staff. * Williamsburg was the site of the first attempted canal in the United States. In 1771, Lord Dunmore, who would turn out to be Virginia's last Royal Governor, announced plans to connect Archer's Creek, which leads to the James River with Queen's Creek, leading to the York River. It would have formed a water route across the Virginia Peninsula, but was not completed. Remains of this canal are visible at the rear of the grounds behind the Governor's Palace in Colonial Williamsburg. * Politically, Williamsburg has become overwhelmingly Democrat-voting in recent years. * There are also three community colleges in the Williamsburg area, and a satellite campus of Hampton Roads Battle Academy is located nearby. * Williamsburg has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a few sports complexes, some public battle fields, Williamsburg-Jamestown Airport, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, The Green Course at Golden Horseshoe Golf Club, a few movie theaters, Nintendo World, Solstice Apparel, premium outlets, The Marquis and a few other shopping centers, some fast food and chain restaurants, some hotels/motels, some local restaurants and businesses, a bowling alley, Yankee Candle, Food Lion, Harris Teeter, Home Depot, Target, Kohl's, Walmart, Belk, Trader Joe's, The Historic Powhatan Resort, Williamsburg Golf Club, Williamsburg National Golf Club, Two Rivers Country Club, Second Street American Bistro, Colonial Pancake House, South of the Border Mexican, The Virginia Beer Company, Bourbon Street Bar & Grille, Aromas Coffeehouse Bakeshop & Cafe, Paul's Deli, Rick's Cheese Steak Shop, Peter Chang, Rocco's Smokehouse Grill, Aldi, Fat Tuna Grill & Oyster House, Plaza Azteca, Southern Pancake & Waffle House, Food For Thought, Sno-To-Go, Captain George's Seafood, Old Chickahominy House, Maurizio's Italian, Water Country USA, and a bit of other things. * Williamsburg has a decent amount of amenities Category:Virginia Independent Cities